


A Break From the Grief

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Sometimes the only thing that can heal the horrors of war is the comfort of people who love you.





	A Break From the Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeonTinkerbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonTinkerbell/gifts).



In the end, they went back to Angelina’s flat in the middle of London. They had stayed there at Hogwarts as long as they could, helping to tend to the injured, bandaging wounds until Madam Pomfrey could treat them better, but mostly sitting beside each other as tears — of sorrow, of happiness, of relief, of everything — streamed down their faces.

At one point, they went back up to Gryffindor Tower, standing in the room that used to be Angelina’s and Alicia’s in what seemed a couple lifetimes ago — the same room that Katie often snuck into so she could spend more time with her best friends.

It looked different now — different hangings around the bed, different posters on the walls, possessions belonging to different girls. But the memories were still there — Katie’s first kiss from Angelina on a Halloween night in her fifth year, and her first kiss from Alicia a few hours later. The confession during Katie’s sixth year that she loved both those girls more than as friends and wanted more from them, and the reassurance that they felt the same.

They stood there, the three of them, in the room that once had been full of such good memories, such fun times, and cried as they looked over the destruction outside through the windows, catching sight of some of the bodies that had fallen. Sad but grateful. Mourning for the ones they had lost, but grateful they were all still alive. Grateful they still had each other. Grateful the war was over. But at the same time horrified by what it had cost. 

They boarded the Hogwarts Express a few hours later, sitting in their own compartment in silence, side by side with their fingers entwined. They didn’t need to speak; they all knew where they were going.

They arrived back in London, crossed through the barrier into the Muggle world — a world that seemed even further removed from their own at the moment. A world where the agony of victory wasn’t weighing people down. These people seemed carefree, happy. It was the only time in Katie’s life she could remember being jealous of Muggles. 

They found a secluded spot in the train station where no one was looking and Apparated all together to Angelina’s front door.

Alicia and Katie settled on the couch, Katie curled into Alicia with Alicia’s arms tucked tight around her, as Angelina went to get them tea and biscuits. None of them were hungry, but they also couldn’t remember the last time they had eaten.

They still didn’t talk, once they had finished with their snack, just sat there on the couch, Angelina holding Alicia who was holding Katie, all of them buried in their own thoughts, their own grief.

It was all so much. Everything they had been through. Not just with each other but on their own. As hard as she tried not to think about, memories flashed through Katie’s mind — waking up in St. Mungo’s after that fateful trip to Hogsmeade, the nightmares, the flashes of pain as the curse from the necklace kept its hold on her. Angelina and Alicia had been there, visiting her every day, encouraging her at every step as her mind kept taking her to darker and darker places. If it hadn’t been for them, for their support, for their love …

Katie didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt Alicia pull her head against her chest and felt Alicia’s soft fingers wiping something off her cheeks. And then Angelina was suddenly on her other side, stroking her back and smoothing her hair off her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Katie murmured into Alicia’s chest. For what she wasn’t really sure. For crying perhaps? For taking their attention when they were hurting too? For not having done more for the people they left behind at Hogwarts, for the ones who would never be coming home again?

The tears came harder at these thoughts, and she could feel Alicia and Angelina’s embraces grow stronger. And then somewhere, through her own sobs, she realized the soft noises she was hearing were her two girlfriends also crying and suddenly she felt so much less alone.

She kissed Alicia first. It was easiest; all she had to do was lift her head and press her lips against the other woman’s. Then she shifted her body, turned enough so she could see Angelina. Angelina leaned in to her, met her lips, and this kiss was rougher than the one between her and Alicia. Then Angelina pulled away, turned to Alicia, and Katie watched as they snogged, a little bit of tongue taking over.

“I need you,” Katie heard herself whispering. “Both of you.”

“I need you both too,” Alicia said, and Angelina nodded, everything on her face and in her eyes saying she agreed. 

They didn’t even bother heading to the bedroom. Instead they sat up on the couch, reaching for each other. Robes, blouses, pants, bras, knickers — all of it was discarded easily, thrown into a messy pile beside the couch, and then Katie felt herself being positioned on the floor, her head on a pillow that had somehow gotten there. Alicia was leaning over her, a hand stroking her breast as she leaned down to take another kiss. And Katie’s legs were being spread, gentle fingers parting her folds and stroking her gently.

Katie thought about protesting, about saying one of them should go first this time, but the feel of their fingers on her, in her, was too intense, too good, and all she could do was moan, as Alicia continued to kiss her, her tonguing delving deep into Katie’s mouth, as her fingers twisted her nipple, sending sparks of pleasure down her back. At the same time, Angelina had found Katie’s clit, had wrapped her lips around it and was sucking hard as her fingers inside her thrust in a rhythm that Katie’s mind couldn’t make any sense of. 

And then in what seemed like just seconds, Katie was arching off the ground, crying out as her orgasm washed over it, her two lovers working her through it, keeping the sensations going as long as they could, and Katie realized she was crying again, fresh tears covering her cheeks, but this time, it wasn’t just grief — it was love and relief and gratefulness and she lifted her head to smile at her girlfriends, knowing she didn’t have to say anything to make them understand.

And when she caught Alicia’s eye, who cocked her head at Angelina, a wicked expression in her eye, Katie knew just what was coming next and she grinned back at Alicia, determined for one night to enjoy each other.

The aftermath of the war, the aftermath of everything that had happened to them — it could all wait for one night. Right now, they needed this, needed each other, and Katie was going to make sure they enjoyed every single second of it.


End file.
